Jim Drools for Men in Vinyl
by afreezingnote
Summary: Jim likes it when Spock dresses like the Fonz. A bit ooc. I forgot to put a disclaimer, so I had to delete this for a minute to fix it. Inspired by Zachary Quinto on a bike. K/S slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

...

Spock turned his chair to face Jim. This revealed Spock clad in light-wash jeans, ripped in several tantalizing places and a black vinyl jacket on top of a form-fitting white shirt. Jim's jaw slackened at the sight. "My God, Spock is _hot_," he thought.

"Spock?"

"Jim. Are you quite alright?"

After another moment Jim thought perhaps blatantly ogling his first officer might not be the best idea. "I'm fine, Spock. What about you?"

"I too am 'fine'."

"I'd say you're a little more than that," Jim muttered quietly.

"I believe that is a form of compliment?" Spock questioned, tilting his head in that adorable way.

"That is a form of understatement," Jim replied boldly, shooting Spock a flirtatious smile.

"Understatement?"

"Yes, Spock, saying that you're _just_ fine is an understatement."

"What would you suggest as a more appropriate term?"

"I believe smoldering would suffice, Mr. Spock."

"Jim," Spock said as he stood, stepping close to his captain.

Jim's smile grew wider. "Spock, are you coming on to me?"

"I believe I am, Captain," Spock answered, "Do you wish me to stop?"

"Jim, Spock. And no Spock, please don't stop."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want, Jim?" Spock asked coyly, stepping closer.

"What would you like me to want?" Jim purred back. The master of sex games was not going to fall into _that_ trap so easily.

Spock stopped his slow advance and looked at Jim seriously. His eyes betraying what Jim could only label as longing. When Spock broke his gaze he quietly answered, "Me."

"Spock," Jim gasped. He closed the remaining distance between them, wrapping his arms around Spock. He kissed Spock tenderly and whispered, "I do want you and not just your body, Spock. I… You mean much more than that to me. I'm almost as bad as you are about talking about my feelings. I mean… Well, why don't you look for yourself?"

Surprise and awe danced through Spock's eyes. "You offer me your thoughts?"

Jim smiled encouragingly. "I trust you."

Spock slowly raised his hands, placing his fingers on Jim's meld points. Slipping into Jim's mind was like being bundled in a blanket. It was so warm and bright and inviting. He indulged in the comfort of Jim's consciousness for a time before withdrawing.

"You feel affection for me," Spock observed simply.

Jim nodded. "Deeply."

"Jim."

At Spock's hesitation, Jim lifted the half-Vulcan's chin to ensure that their eyes would meet. "Spock, you _never_ have to hide from me."

Spock began again, speaking softly. "Jim, I desire you."

Jim laughed lightly. "Good. I hope you know that what you're wearing right now makes it damn near impossible not to touch you."

"I will keep that information in mind for the future," Spock stated, his lip quirking in a slight smile.

In a more seductive voice, Jim continued, "And I would love to have those slender, beautiful Vulcan fingers of yours touching me while you're inside me."

Spock shivered as Jim's breath fluttered against his ear. His reaction doubled as Jim's lips grazed the pointed tip. The small sound Spock made almost made Jim lose his control.

"Spock, make love with me, please. Take me. I need you."

The raw tone of Jim's voice broke some barrier in Spock's reservations. He pressed his lips hungrily to his captain's who eagerly granted him further access. After discarding of Spock's provocative outfit and Jim's uniform, they fell into bed. Their bodies fit together just as perfectly as their minds. Jim's open reactions and explorations as Spock pressed into him made the Vulcan let go. He moaned his captain's name, triggering the man's completion which Spock quickly followed.

The afterglow that settled over their tangled limbs produced a sweet atmosphere. Jim broke the happily sated silence with an endearing request. "Mr. Spock, may I keep you?"

"I would love that, Jim, as I love you," Spock whispered in reply, snuggling into his new lover's arms where he hoped to be for many years.

...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. As of now, I think this is finished. I could be wrong.


End file.
